Ten cuidado con lo que deseas
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: Me llama mucho la atención que una lechuza me mire desde un poste, más sabiendo q soy tan muggle como Petunia Dursley...y q Harry tan solo existe en los seis libros en el estante...o en las películas...o en mi imaginación...CAP 2!
1. Lechuzas voladoras y luna llena

_Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. No les quiero adelantar nada de esta historia, solo quiero que sepan que es diferente a todas las que escribí._

_En cuanto a mis otros fics, he decidido darle una semana a cada uno. Es decir, que luego de escribir este cap, me pondré a escribir el cap 7 de _**"Amándote ahora y para siempre"**_y después escribiré el cap 23 de _**"16 años después de.."**_.Así que ojalá lo disfruten.._

_La protagonista, aclaro, soy yo...jejejeje..._

_DEJEN REVIEWS.._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.P_

M.O.M 

_Dedicado a todas, que somos muggles hasta la última gota de sangre..._

**_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas._**

**Capítulo 1: Lechuzas voladoras y luna llena.**

-Levantate que tenés que ir a la escuela-alguien brama en mi oído, aunque no sé con certeza si había sido un grito o tan solo un pequeño murmullo. A esa hora de la mañana, los sonidos me parecen retumbar en los tímpanos.

-Agg-digo, dando media vuelta en la cama y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de mi madre. Me sacuden insistentemente, casi con violencia.

-VAMOS QUE HOY ES EL ÚLTIMO DÍA-ahora sí, eso había sido un grito. Me siento semidormida, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pongo un pie sobre el piso...aunque en realidad no había suelo. Caigo con estrépito, golpeándome la cara. "Maldición". Siempre olvido que duermo en la cama superior. Gateo hasta el ropero.

-ALEJANDRA-bramaron nuevamente. Gruño. Mi madre puede ponerse insoportable cuando no me levanto a tiempo.-Vamos, rápido-

-Pero si apenas son la seis de la mañana-

-Todos los días te levantás a esta misma hora y no te quejás-

-Mamá...-la mujer me empujó dentro del baño.

-Lavate la cara y vení que ya tenés el desayuno-

-Okey-susurro enjuagándome la cara. Me miro al espejo adormilada. Es una suerte que ese día terminen las clases, hasta marzo no tengo que ver a mis compañeros. Mis ojos pardos me asombran desde mi reflejo. Estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. No recuerdo por qué y no sé qué era lo que había provocado esa apariencia. ¿Había llorado, no puedo acordarme. Seguramente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. Sé por qué, por desamor. Me siento tan mal y tan sola. Y mucho más si rememoraba a meses pasados. Pero no había sido mi culpa, más bien fue culpa de una de mis "amigas" y de aquel idiota del que yo me había enamorado.

-Apurate que tu hermano ya está listo-me dice mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta. Salgo del baño y me encuentro con Daniel desayunando, aún medio dormido. No me gusta el nombre de mi hermanito..bah, hermanito no, porque el chico tiene catorce años, pero para mí, que ya rondo los dieciocho, aquel chico es todo un bebé. Y no me gusta su nombre porque me recuerda constantemente al joven de dieciséis años que personifica al amor de mi vida. Si, porque no es que estoy enamorada del actor, a pesar de que Daniel Radcliffe sea un bombón, sino del personaje, y yo lo he admitido muchísimas veces.

Luego de desayunar, nos disponemos a ir cada uno a su escuela. Yo ya termino mi segundo año de polimodal (N/A: cuarto año de secundaria) y Daniel, o Danielito como le decimos en la familia, termina noveno para empezar la secundaria al año siguiente. En la parada del colectivo (N/A: o autobús, como ustedes quieran), algo me llama la atención. Un animal parado sobre uno de los postes de luz. Un ave, para ser más exactos.

-Dani..-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo?-pregunto tomando a mi hermano del brazo y señalando hacia arriba. Ambos miramos.

-Una lechuza-dijo él, observándola absorto.

-¿No te parece raro?-

-¿Que una lechuza ande por acá?-preguntó él con escepticismo-sí...pero no lo tomo como nada del otro mundo-

-Pero...-

-Ale, que una lechuza ande volando y...nos esté mirando no quiere decir nada-

-Lástima..me gustaría que el mundo de Harry estuviera con nosotros-

-Sí...principalmente Lord Voldemort-reímos ante la ocurrencia.

Ya estábamos dentro del colectivo cuando volví a ver a la lechuza, que, extrañamente, vuela cerca de mi ventanilla. Eso es raro, pero no habia que ser supersticioso. No podía ser. Aunque..tal vez. Había pedido un deseo la noche anterior, mientras lloraba. Y recuerdo cada palabra que, semidormida, había dicho en un susurro. "¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser mágica¿por qué no puedo tener amigos como Ron y Hermione¿por qué...por qué ellos no pueden estar acá conmigo?". Esas habían sido mis palabras. Aunque, después de tantos fiascos y desilusiones, no creo en los milagros, ni en deseos cumplidos. No creo en nada. Confío solo en mí misma y en mi sombra. Bueno, también confío en mis dos mejores amigas, Micaela y Natalia. Mis dos únicas amigas. Y ellas saben que mi desconfianza es reciente y que algún día se me pasará. O tal vez no. Y no se culpan, porque ninguna de las dos ha hecho nada para que yo cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo. Era _otra_ la que se había portado como una víbora y había herido de muerte a la que llamaba su hermana mayor.

Todo por..atorranta. Todo por tener novio y sentirse más que las demás. Le había importado un cuerno los cuatro años de amistad, de valiosa amistad, solo para salir con el chico del cual yo estaba enamorada, y para que el noviazgo le durara, tan solo, dos semanas y media.

Y tirar a la basura semejante amistad por tan poco tiempo. Pensando estas cosas, me digno a bajar del colectivo hacia la estación. Allí algo llama muchísimo mi atención. Lechuzas, por todos lados. Las había pardas y de ojos amarillos, negras de ojos oscuros, grises y de ojos marrones, doradas..pero una, tan solo una, entre todas ellas, llama realmente mi atención. Y era una blanca, de hermosos ojos ambarinos, que me observa atentamente desde un árbol cercano. "Tranquilamente podría ser Hedwig". Sonrío. Que lindo sería encontrarse con Harry. O con Remus. O con Cedric, como seguramente diría Micaela entre babas.

El día fue bastante normal, si contamos como normal que un compañero te persiga con una fibra roja para pintarte la cara, porque vos le pintaste la frente de negro. He aprobado todas las materias y me siento satisfecha y, lo que es mejor, hemos salido dos horas antes de la escuela porque la profesora de inglés había dicho que no nos necesitaba. Es decir, que Micaela y yo estábamos, en ese mismo momento, caminando por las calles de Lanús, lugar donde ambas vivimos. Es un lugar concurrido, hay muchos chicos que salen de sus escuelas revoleando sus libros o arrastrando sus mochilas.

-Vacaciones Avi, vacaciones-me dice Micaela.

Avi soy yo, Alejandra. No me gusta mi nombre, para nada, lo noto demasiado largo y digo que es de vieja. Por eso, me he inventado un apodo. Bah, en realidad aquel apodo me lo habia puesto Natalia, una de mis amigas. Aunque mi madre me haya dicho que me llamo así en honor a la emperatriz rusa Alejandra, aquella que supo ser la madre de Anastasia y la esposa del Zar Nicolás. Absurdas excusas para un nombre tan feo. Cuando niña, yo creía esas estupideces, pero ya no soy pequeñita y no pienso que eso fuese cierto.

-Sí, por suerte, vacaciones, ya no me aguantaba ver a los estúpidos de tercero-digo con sorna-sé que el año entrante va a ser igual de espantoso que éste, pero por lo menos no me va a tomar de sorpresa-

-Acordate que tenemos que ir a ver Las Crónicas de Narnia-

-No leí el libro, menos voy a ver la...-choco ruidosamente contra alguien. No supe quien era, pero lo que sé es que lo despaché entre insultos. La vereda estaba demasiado llena y no supe si fue alguien mayor, un joven o un niño quien me empujó contra una vidriera. Solo veo una extraña túnica larga de color negro, y aspiro el encantador aroma del desconocido. Un chico. Solo un varón podía usar aquel perfume. No veo su rostro. Lo miro durante algunos segundos para ver si se voltea y me mira, pero él solo siguió corriendo. Retomé mi rumbo, mientras Mica me esperaba impaciente, preguntándose qué carajo me pasaba. Le conté el tremendo empujón que recibí y comenzó a reír.

-A mí no me parece gracioso que un tarado me empuje y no me pida perdón-

-A mí tampoco, pero me causa gracia que te moleste tanto-

-Voy a empezar a empujar a la gente a ver si les causa gracia a ellos también- por nuestro lado pasó una joven, que llevaba la misma túnica larga que el chico que me había empujado.

Nos la quedamos mirando absortas. Tiene cabello castaño enmarañado. Es bonita. Está cargada de libros y corre, seguramente persiguiendo al otro joven. La reconozco. Es inconfundible. Nadie más lleva el pelo como aquella chica.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?-me pregunta Micaela boquiabierta.

-Sí-

-¿No te resultó conocida?-

-Mmm...puede ser...-digo yo en un susurro.

-AVI POR FAVOR...es obvio que era...-le tapé la boca con las manos, había oído un grito.

Un joven pelirrojo pasaba corriendo por nuestro lado, gritando un nombre. Un nombre extraño y que a ambas, que nos mirábamos asombradas, nos resultó increíblemente conocido.

-Esto es muy raro-dice Micaela-ellos dos...eran muy conocidos-

-No eran conocidos...-digo, intentando parecer convincente. Llegamos a la esquina.

-Si esto no te parece raro, me voy a ver obligada a internarte-me dice. En la cuadra de enfrente, mirándonos, hay varias personas con largas túnicas.

-No conozco a nadie-digo observándolos detenidamente.

-Yo tampoco-

La mayoría de las personas en frente son hombres. Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño claro, llama mi atención. Es guapo y alto, y tiene un par de canas en el pelo. Su túnica es verde y está raída en uno y otro lado. Sonríe mientras nos mira. Y algo extraño surge dentro de mí, como si a ese hombre apuesto lo conociera de algún lugar.

-Nos miran muy fijo..¿no?-me dice Mica con cierto tono temeroso en su voz.

-No...solo nos parece-no sé por qué digo eso si coincido totalmente con mi amiga. Nos miran demasiado atentamente. Y a mí me molesta que me miren así.

Caminamos hacia la derecha. Volteo de vez en cuando para ver si nos siguen. No, la masa de gente se queda ahí, en la esquina, mirándonos. Escucho un ruido sobre mi cabeza. Miro hacia arriba. Una lechuza, la misma lechuza blanca de ojos color ámbar, nos persigue, volando sobre nosotras. Esto ya es el colmo.

-Una lechuza nos persigue...te la podés llevar a tu casa, yo tengo demasiadas mascotas-digo riendo.

-¿Lechuzas?-me pregunta-¿dónde?-señalo sobre nuestras cabezas. Y ahí está el ave blanca.-Se habrán escapado de..-

-¿Escapado de dónde?-pregunto-en el zoológico no hay lechuzas...no hay acá, de última habrá buhos, pero no lechuzas..no son animales autóctonos-

Llegué a casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Estoy aturdida y todavía puedo acordarme de la cara del hombre de cabello entrecano que sonreía desde la esquina. Estoy confusa también, ya que una lechuza parda me persiguió hasta mi casa, volando junto a la ventanilla del colectivo, observándome.

Le di las razones a mamá y me dispuse a darme un baño. Al salir, fui directamente a mi cuarto. Me siento en mi cama. No puede ser.

Lechuzas, gente rara con túnica. Algo está pasando, y tanto Mica como yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que esas personas _no son normales_. Tanto ella como yo, que somos _muggles_ de nacimiento, y fanáticas de la saga de Harry Potter, supimos enseguida que aquellos hombres y aquellas mujeres que nos miraban fijo no estaban ahí por un carnaval o un desfile.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no puede ser cierto. Ellos están en libros y en películas. O de última en pósters, como aquel que tengo yo pegado junto a mi espejo, en el cual Harry, o más bien Dan Radcliffe, me observa empuñando la varita. Tras él, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Robert Pattinson, Clémence Poésy y Stanislav Ianevsky. Lo miro detenidamente. Si tan solo todos ellos existiesen, las cosas para mí serían distintas. Muy distintas. Miro por la ventana. Ya es de noche. Miro al cielo. Luna llena. Recuerdo a uno de mis personajes favoritos. El mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el más encantador. Remus Lupin. Siempre me pasa lo mismo cada vez que hay luna llena, es como si una extraña conexión existiese entre los personajes de Rowling y yo. Apoyo mi cabeza contra la ventana. Cierro los ojos. Algo extraño siento. Un viento, en realidad una brisa que me mece el cabello. Pero era una brisa caliente. Más bien parecía el aliento de alguien. Abro los ojos.

Un ser¿o un animal? me miraba desde el patio delantero de mi casa, escondido entre las ramas del árbol que tapa mi ventana. Nos miramos durante segundos, intentando adivinar qué era aquella criatura. Tiene ojos amarillos, hocico alargado y es sumamente delgado.

Pero algo en él me resulta conocido, como si ya lo hubiese visto en alguna parte. De pronto, el ser aulló. Y ahí me doy cuenta de todo. UN LICÁNTROPO. Ese ser que ahora intenta morderme es un licántropo. Menos mal que mi ventana tiene rejas y mosquitero. Lo miro fijamente, intentando adivinar quién es. Si es un licántropo, bajo toda esa maraña de pelos debe haber un hombre. ¿No?.

Papá sale al patio delantero al oír el aullido, para poder ver qué cosa es lo que rasguña mi ventana. Miro nuevamente. El licántropo se fue, desapareció. Y yo me quedo desilusionada, porque todavía quiero saber quién es.

-NO LE HAGAS NADA-le grito desde mi puesto junto a la ventana.

-Pero qué le voy a hacer si desapareció-me dice-¿viste lo que era?-me quedo pensativa unos segundos. ¿Cómo se tomaría mi papá si yo le digo que lo que atacó mi ventana era un licántropo?. Me tomaría por loca y me encerraría en el Moyano.

-Era un perro- un perro muy grande. Jejeje.

-¿Un perro?-

-Sip-

Se encoge de hombros, pensativo, y sale de mi cuarto. ¿Qué hacer?. No puedo salir a ver si todavía está ahí. Por lo que decido llamar a Mica y contarle. Ella quizás me crea. Tomo rápidamente el tubo del teléfono y marco el número.

-Hola Flo, pasame con tu hermana-segundos después, Micaela me atiende.

-Mica, escuchá-digo-¿te acordás de la gente con túnica que vimos en la estación?-

-Sí..¿qué pasa con ellos?-

-Escuchame-le digo-hace un rato, tan solo un par de segundos, un licántropo atacó mi

ventana- se hace un silencio.

-¿Me estás cargando?-

-No Mica, por favor-

-Avi, es absurdo...los licántropos no existen-

-Eso mismo pensaba yo hasta unos segundos-

-Avi..basta, te estás volviendo loca-

-Mica..era un licántropo-insisto yo.

-Basta Avi-dice-dejate de joder-

-No estoy jodiendo-

-Mirá..parecés muy convencida- me dice segundos después-pero me resulta raro...los..los licántropos no existen, los hipogrifos tampoco...nada de eso con lo que soñás-

-Yo no sueño con licántropos- digo con sarcasmo-yo solo creo en lo que veo, Mica, si vos lo hubieras visto...-

-¿Quién crees que era?-

-Ojalá sea Remus-digo con voz soñadora.

-Por favor, no puedo creer que te guste..-dice asqueada-no es lindo-

-No es lindo el actor, pero Remus debe ser precioso-digo-Rowling no puede desilusionarnos tanto-oigo que las hojas del árbol se mueven. Miro con indecisión. Una sombra se refleja contra la ventana.-hay alguien junto al árbol Mica-noto que ella retiene la respiración, al igual que yo. Apago la luz, para poder ver mejor a la persona o el ser que respira entrecortadamente.-Es él Mica, es él-

-¿Remus?-

-Sí, el licántropo-digo.

-¿No estás asustada?-me pregunta-yo que vos me escondería debajo de la cama-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que es Remus, es por eso que no le tengo miedo-

-AVI ES UN LICÁNTROPO-

-Vos dijiste que no existen-digo con astucia. Micaela se queda unos segundos en silencio.

-Lo estoy dudando-me dice-pero hasta que no lo vea no lo voy a creer-

El ser se mueve, rasguña mi ventana. No sé si puede verme. Veo sus inmensos ojos amarillos. Ojos de bestia. Su hocico olfatea. Siento un escalofrío cuando veo que me está observando.

-Me está mirando Mica-

-Salí de ahí-me dice-no esperes a que entre y te coma-

-Tenés razón-digo-pero no puedo dejar que se quede ahí y le hagan algo-

-Avi, no le van a hacer nada-dice riendo-en todo caso, él va a encargarse de lastimar a los demás-

-No digas eso de Remus-digo enojado.

-No sabes si es Remus..¿y si es Fenrir Greyback?-me pregunta-te acordás de aquel licántropo-

-Pero no parece...-

-¿Se puede diferenciar un licántropo de otro?-me pregunta-no sabemos, yo creo que todos son iguales y se parecen-

-Yo creo lo contrario-le digo-para mí, los licántropos, así como los animagos, deben tener distinciones-

-¿Decís que..pueden tener características individuales como las personas?-

-Yo creo que sí-el ser rasguña con más insistencia. Muerde, olfatea, me mira, vuelve a morder. No tengo miedo. Siento, muy en el fondo, que es Remus, el encantador Remus.

Siento que algo roza mis piernas. Miro al suelo. Mi gata Lorna se restrega contra mis pantalones. Al oír el ruido de la ventana, mira con sus ojos amarillos al animal que rasguña insistentemente. Se eriza y muestra los dientes. La escuchó gruñir, en realidad no gruñe porque es un gato, pero oigo que hace un ruido extraño y sé que lo hace porque está alerta o enojada. Se acerca con cuidado a la ventana. Noto que el licántropo no se da cuenta. Mi gata se lanza contra el mosquitero, asustando al animal, que gruñe y muestra los dientes. Éste también se lanza contra la ventana, pero lo máximo que puede hacer es dejar hoyos en el mosquitero, sin ni siquiera tocar a Lorna.

-¿Qué pasa Avi?-pregunta Micaela.

-Lorna se está peleando con Remus-

-No sabes si es Remus-

-Yo sé que es Remus-digo. Escucho que papá abre la puerta-mi viejo está saliendo a la calle-

-DECILE QUE NO SALGA-

-PAPÁAAAAAAA-

-¿Qué Ale?-me pregunta.

-No salgas-

-Tengo que ir a buscar a tu hermana-me dice-¿por qué?-

-El perro..el perro está junto al árbol-

-Es solo un perro Ale-

-Papá, no...-mi gata vuelve a mi lado y se sienta. Me mira. Miro a la ventana. El licántropo se había ido nuevamente.-Se fue-

-¿Se fue?-

-ES REMUS ES REMUS-digo yo contenta.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Si fuera Greyback mi papá ya habría sido su cena-Micaela se queda en silencio.

-En eso...tenés razón-dice. Se queda en silencio unos segundos-Avi, yo tengo algo que confesar-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo vi raro hasta que me dijiste lo del hombre lobo-dice. Siento su respiración entrecortada-cuando llegué a mi casa, un gato rayado me miraba desde la pared del vecino-

-¿Y eso?-

-Que me parece muy conocido-

-¿Te parece muy conocido un gato?-pregunto escéptica.

-Sí..tengo el presentimiento que es McGonagall-me quedo en silencio. Ambas pensamos en los sucesos extraños.

-¿No te persiguió ninguna lechuza?-pregunto de repente.

-Sí, era negra y tenía ojos color miel-dice. Su voz tiembla.-¿qué pasó con la lechuza blanca?-

-No sé, tenía la esperanza de que te siguiera a tu casa-

-¿Será Hedwig?-

-Ojalá-digo mientras sonrío-ojalá Mica..porque si Hedwig está..eso quiere decir que Harry también-suspiro-Mica, te dejo-le digo.

-Chau Avi, cuidate-y cortamos.

Respiro hondamente. Que raro lo que está pasando. No...no puede haber un licántropo fuera. Pero...¿por qué intentaba entrar?. No creo que quiera comerme, porque si tuviera hambre, se habría devorado a mi papá. Miro el reloj sobre el escritorio. Ya son las once. Es hora de ir a dormir, para sacarme el cansancio de nueve meses de clase. Aunque en una noche no voy a poder. Me acuesto en mi cama, luego de desvestirme y ponerme el camisón. Ojalá... ojalá aquel licántropo sea Remus y Harry aparezca y me hagan feliz. Me gustaría ser Nymphadora Tonks, usar cabello rosa, salir con Remus y llevarme por delante el paragüero de Grimmauld Place..o ser Ginny Weasley, tener seis hermanos mayores y salir con el hermoso Potter..o de última ser Hermione, saberme todo de memoria y ser amiga de Harry. Me encantaría poder hechizar a todos aquellos que me hicieron sufrir, a todos esos que me subestimaron y me creyeron estúpida. Tengo sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero sé que algo está sobre mi cabeza. Abro los ojos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-grito. El ser se pega contra la pared.

-Señorita, lo siento-hace una reverencia. Tiene ojos verdes, grandes, iguales que dos pelotas de tenis. Sus orejas son inmensas y tiene cara de murciélago. Lo conozco.

-¿Dobby?-pregunto yo, sin poder creerlo. Lo pellizco.

-Au, señorita, sí, soy Dobby-hace una nueva reverencia. Baja de la cama de un salto. Me mira desde el suelo.-Acompáñeme-camina hasta la entrada. Salgo de mi cama con cierto sopor en el pecho.

Miro a mi hermana. Aún duerme. No lo puedo creer, después del grito que pegué, no entiendo cómo sigue durmiendo plácidamente. Miro hacia la oscuridad. No veo a Dobby.

Camino despacio hacia el comedor. No veo nada. La calle está a oscuras, porque si hubiese luz podría ver, aunque sea, alguna silueta.

-Quieta donde estás-dice una voz en el mismo instante en que cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

No conozco al que me está hablando.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto asustada. Sigo sin ver nada y temo por mi vida.

-Las preguntas las haremos nosotros-dice una segunda voz.

-No sean así, la están asustando-es una chica la que habla. Oigo un ruido de platos que se caen.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta una cuarta voz.

-Se me escaparon de las manos los platos-oigo que alguien suspira.

-_Reparo_-

-Ustedes..ustedes son magos-

-Sí y no somos magos ordinarios-dice una quinta voz, la voz de un joven. Es masculina y se nota que su dueño debe tener, por lo menos, menos de veinte años.

-_Lumos_-

Miro al joven frente a mí, boquiabierta. Estamos rodeados de personas, los cuales tienen..tienen sus varitas levantadas y túnicas largas y oscuras. Siento que voy a desmayarme. El joven frente a mí me sonríe. Lo conozco. Los demás, a nuestro alrededor nos miran. Veo expresiones conocidas. Miro al chico otra vez.

-Yo te conozco-digo con voz desmayada-sos...-


	2. Magia a mi alrededor

_Hola, volví..jejejeje...Bueno, agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews..._

_**Aviso algo importante: ESTE FIC ESTÁ BASADO, BAH, EN REALIDAD NO, SERÍA LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL LIBRO SEIS. ES DECIR, QUE NO SE ENOJEN SI ENCUENTRAN SPOILERS O SE ENTERAN DE COSAS QUE NO SABÍAN. **_

_DEJEN REVIEWS._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.M_

_M.O.P_

**Capítulo 2: Magia a mi alrededor.**

-Yo te conozco-digo con voz desmayada-sos...-

-No importa quién soy-dice sonriendo. Tiene dientes muy blancos y parejos. Una sonrisa preciosa-lo importante es saber por qué estamos aquí-

-Bueno...-

-Yo te diré-una chica se acerca a nosotros. La varita del joven alumbra su rostro, y puedo reconocer a Hermione-eres parte importante de nuestra lucha contra Tú-sabes-quién-

- ¿Voldemort? -

- ¿Sabes quién es? -pregunta un hombre negro y calvo. Apuesto cualquier cosa que es Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Claro..lo sé todo de ustedes-digo sonriendo. Se miran desconcertados.

-Entonces debemos desmemorizarla-dice un hombre que, por lo que veo, está cojo.

-Alastor, no hemos venido para quitarle la memoria-dice una mujer, es joven y tiene el cabello en punta.

Alastor..Ojoloco Moody. Es más feo de lo que me imaginé, con perdón de él. Tiene muchísimas cicatrices y el hoyo que tiene en su nariz me da impresión.

-Pero por algo estamos aquí-dice, gruñendo-y creo que el hecho de que una _muggle_ sepa todo sobre nosotros pone en riesgo el anonimato de nuestro mundo-río ante sus palabras.

- ¿Qué anonimato? -pregunto-nunca tuvieron real anonimato..sus historias son famosas-

-Es hora de que nosotros hablemos-dice él-así que cierra la boca y escucha-

- ¿Por qué soy parte importante? -pregunto de repente, sin darle importancia al aviso del auror-soy una _muggle_..no puedo ayudarles-

-Si fueras _muggle_, no habrías logrado traernos hasta aquí-dice el chico que tengo enfrente.

Me mira atentamente. Sus ojos verdes de forma almendrada, los cuales me observan tras gafas redondas, son más hermosos de lo que me imaginé. Es mucho más lindo que Dan Radcliffe. Tiene nariz recta y bellas facciones. Tez blanca y, por lo que puedo intuir, piel de porcelana, ya saben, tersa, lisa y suave. Labios carnosos de color claro, cabello negro y revuelto, cejas torneadas. Noto que tiene una espalda amplia y, por lo que se puede ver a través de la remera clara que lleva puesta, músculos levemente marcados. Es obvio que el joven frente a mí es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. Pero no creí que fuera tan guapo. Nunca me imaginé que sería tan guapo. Sobrepasa todas mis expectativas, todos mis sueños e ilusiones. Miro su frente. Su cicatriz es inconfundible. Es alto, será quince centímetros más alto que yo. Bueno, aunque junto a mí cualquiera es alto, tal vez sea porque apenas mido un metro cincuenta y siete. No entiendo nada.

-Te necesitamos-dice-porque tú sabes mucho sobre nuestro mundo...cosa que me resulta asombrosa-

- ¿Cómo llegaron? -pregunto, mirándolos uno por uno.

-Existe una magia muy antigua-dice Hermione, que se encuentra sentada-una magia que solo aquellos que deseen algo de todo corazón pueden poseer-suspira-tú deseabas que nosotros estuviésemos contigo, y aquí estamos-

-Pero...me resulta inconveniente-digo-porque..ustedes están en medio de una guerra-

-Sí..y tú serás parte de ella-dice un joven que hasta ese momento no había visto. Es pelirrojo, alto, de rostro risueño, y tiene muchas pecas. También es muy lindo..aunque Harry es lo más.

-Ron-murmuro.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día-dice el pelirrojo-nuestros dos mundos tienen que unirse para poder vencer a Ya-sabes-quién-

-Pero... ¿en qué puedo servirles? -pregunto, mirando a Harry. Mi Dios que es precioso. Tengo que llamar a Mica, cuando se entere se hace pis encima.

-Ustedes dos son casos especiales-dice-no son squibs, no son muggles, y tampoco brujas-

- ¿Nosotras dos? -me miran- ¿Yo y quién más? -

-Y que deben ser algo-dice Hermione. Pareciera como que no escuchó lo que dije-tienen poderes mágicos, porque nadie puede llamar a una persona y transportarla mentalmente...pero, si tienen magia a su alrededor, no son muggles, y por tanto, tampoco squibs-

- ¿Yo y quién más? -suspiro. Listo, me resigno-Sigo sin entender-digo desconcertada. Las palabras de la chica solo lograron confundirme más.

-Nosotros tampoco entendemos aún-dice Ron. Me mira-disculpa que te diga esto pero..¿tienes algo de comer?-todos lo miran con el ceño fruncido-tengo hambre-

-Pues...ah..tengo galletitas de agua-

-Oh vaya.. ¿y eso cómo se come? -

-Abres la boca y lo masticas-Harry, que está a mi lado, ríe ante mis palabras. Lo miro. Ahhhhh...me hago pis, me hago pis. Es muy lindo por Dios. Abro la puerta de la cocina y Lorna sale disparada hacia el comedor. Mira a los desconocidos con desconfianza. –Tranquila Lornis (N/A: así llamo a mi gata cariñosamente), no te preocupes-la tomo en mis brazos-es papá-miro a Harry, el cual levanta las cejas, sonríe y se ruboriza.

-Vaya Harry, tienes una hija-gata-dice Ron riendo-eso es muy raro-

-Y eso que casi no la toqué-dice, mirándome. Lástima. Ojalá me toques algún día. Ejem.

-Puedo imaginar que te gustan los gatos-miro a Hermione, que se estaba mordiendo una uña.

-Sí, por supuesto-me sonríe. Le doy a mi gata en brazos-yo tengo un gato..-

-Sí, lo sé..Crookshanks-esto de saberlo todo no me gusta.

-Sí-acaricia a Lorna tras las orejas-es mitad gato mitad kneazle-mira a mi gata, que ronronea sobre sus rodillas- ¿y ella¿es mitad gato mitad pigmeo? -

-Era desnutrida cuando cachorrita-digo con sorna. Entro a la cocina. Abro las alacenas.-Quieren... ¿ café, té, agua..café con leche? -

- ¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar? -la mujer joven de cabello en punta se me acerca.

Sé que es Nymphadora Tonks, la suertuda novia de mi licántropo favorito. Es preciosa. Tiene ojos grandes y negros, su pelo es color lila. Es delgada, y tiene buenas formas. Su remera blanca es sumamente ajustada, por lo que se nota que está muy bien dotada. Jeans azules y apretados se empalman sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas. Es muy bonita. ¡Qué envidia!.

-Hola...-

-Nymphadora Tonks-dice, dándome la mano.

-Sí, ya sé-digo-aunque seguramente serás Nymphadora Lupin en un futuro-se ruboriza.

-Me encantaría-dice sonriendo. Está ruborizada. Qué lindo es el amor- ¿te ayudo? -

-Er...-intenta hacer café. Se enoja consigo misma al no lograr hacerlo con la varita.-Tonks...prefiero que lo hagas a lo mug...-la cafetera comienza a volar por los aires. Me maldigo. Se supone que sé que ella es torpe y no sabe hacer nada a menos que sea capturar mortífagos o lanzar maleficios. Menos mal que la cafetera está vacía. Estalla contra una de las paredes. Con tanto ruido de seguro todo el barrio se enteró que tengo visitas.

-_Inmobilus_-dice Hermione entrando a la cocina y apuntando la cafetera. Se detiene de improviso en el aire.

-Gracias-digo yo, suspirando-ya sabía que es increíblemente torpe, pero superó mis expectativas-Tonks se ruboriza.

-Bueno está bien-dice-hagan ustedes el café-

-No te preocupes-digo-de seguro sos buena en otras cosas...habría que preguntarle a Remus-vuelve a ruborizarse, pero esta vez en exceso. Noto que su pelo se torna rojo. Defectos de metamorfaga quizás.

Sacude con violencia su cabeza.

-Estas cosas me pasan muy seguido-dice en voz baja y sale del lugar. Hermione y yo nos miramos. Observa una canasta que está cerca de ella.

-Oh..tienes gatitos-se agacha y los mira, absorta.

-Sí-digo sonriendo-son la cría de Lorna-

-Son muy pequeños-

-Tienen un par de semanas-

- ¿Ya sabes qué son? -

-Son dos machitos..y tienen nombres..Teo y Thiago-

-Son bonitos-Lorna se acerca y la olfatea. Se eriza y, adentrándose en el canasto, mira a Hermione con odio.

-No confía en vos-digo, observando cómo mi gata se acurruca sobre el acolchadito y abraza a sus crías.

-Oh bueno-se ve desilusionada-está bien-

-Tené cuidado con Lorna-le digo-hoy atacó a un licántropo..si es que realmente era un licántropo-

-Sí, lo sabemos, atacó a Remus-

- ¿Remus? -pregunto- ¿era Remus? -noto que mi voz está apagada (N/A: espero que entiendan eso de la voz apagada). Asiente con la cabeza-válgame-preparo té para todos y, con ayuda de Hermione, llevamos las tacitas a la mesa. Estaban teniendo una calurosa conversación. Alastor discutía con Kingsley, y Harry opinaba de vez en cuando.

- ¿Puedo preguntarles por qué están acá? - se miran entre ellos.

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos por qué estamos...-

-Argentina, Buenos Aires, Lanús Oeste-digo yo.

-No sabemos...creemos que alguna magia nos trajo hasta tu casa..en realidad hasta tu país-

-Nos dijeron que pasaría-dice Tonks. Sus manos están dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-Trelawney avisó que alguna vez un alma dolida nos llamaría y nos ayudaría en la guerra-

-Un... ¿un alma dolida? -me miran- ¿yo soy ese alma? -

-Sí..es extraño lo que voy a decirte-me dice Hermione-en nuestro mundo algo está pasando-

-Las cosas están mal-dice Harry-no solo tenemos que luchar contra Voldemort, sino que también debemos intentar que ustedes no pierdan sus esperanzas-

- ¿Ustedes? -pregunto- ¿en plural? -

-Nos imaginamos durante años cómo sería el portador del alma que nos llamaría-dice Tonks mirándome. Me molesta que no contesten mis preguntas-jamás creímos que sería una chica de diecisiete años-ah está bien, machistas.

-Eres parte importante de nuestras esperanzas-dice Ron-además de Harry-traga saliva-si tú pierdes las esperanzas, él se debilitará-

- ¿Qué? -me siento en la silla, aturdida.

-Tus esperanzas alimentan las energías de Harry...estás conectada con nosotros de alguna manera-dice Hermione-cuando tú lloras llueve en Hogwarts-

-Eso es absurdo-digo-me están diciendo que estoy conectada con Harry de la misma forma que él está conectado con Voldemort-suspiro-si estoy conectada con él-lo miro-también tengo que estar...-me tapo la boca con las manos-eso no es posible-

-Eres un ser neutro-dice Harry-no eres muggle, no eres bruja-me sonríe-pero tranquila, Voldemort no lee tus pensamientos porque no eres un ser mágico-me mira detenidamente-creemos que tu magia es la magia de los deseos...se le otorga solo a aquellos que tienen plena confianza en sus sueños...-

-Es decir...que mi desolación...¿hace que vos te agotés y te sientas mal?-Harry asiente con la cabeza-pero yo no soy la única fanática de Harry Potter..Rowling creó un culto a tu persona-como para no alabarte, papito.

Él sonríe.

-Sí, es cierto, pero tranquila, hay solo dos personas que logran estos efectos en nosotros-dice-dos personas que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que son sumamente esenciales para nuestro mundo-

-Una de esas personas soy yo...¿quién es la otra?-al fin van a contestar lo que vengo preguntando desde que llegaron.

-La profesora McGonagall se está encargando-lo miro boquiabierta. Lo miro detenidamente. Pienso, pienso...

-Mica-susurro.

-Sí, tu amiga Mica-dice Hermione-tú y ella son las únicas que pueden lograr que la esperanza vuelva a nuestro mundo-mis ojos se humedecen-nos está devastando la pérdida de sus sueños-

-Cómo voy a lograr eso si yo no tengo esperanzas-digo con amargura-ni sueños-

-Sí tienes un sueño-dice Ron-se está cumpliendo en este instante-los miro y les sonrío.

Sí, mi mayor sueño se está cumpliendo y está sentado frente a mí. Harry nota mi mirada y me sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa muy linda. Me hago pis. O quizás tenga un orgasmo. La segunda opción me resulta mejor.

-Por eso, lo que tienes que hacer es...volver a tener esperanzas-dice Tonks- debes...no sé, haz algo para volver a ser la de antes-río amargamente.

-Tendría que retroceder varios años en el tiempo-digo yo de repente-mis sueños...mis sueños los perdí hace mucho tiempo-

-Si hubieses perdido tus esperanzas, no creerías en nosotros-dice Hermione-nosotros somos uno de tus más preciados sueños-a bueno, ésta sabe mas de mí que yo misma.

-Por Merlín...te pareces a Remus-dice Alastor mirándome, mientras se quita el ojo mágico y lo observa con detenimiento. Hago una mueca de asco, al igual que Nymphadora-no creo que tenga que contarte por qué me molesta.. ¿verdad? -niego con la cabeza-estoy seguro que recuerdas a Barty Crouch Jr.-

-Sí..-me siento junto a Ron, y los observo. Me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, un espécimen extinto de alguna clase de animal.-Y.. ¿qué clase de trabajo tienen para mí? -

-Por ahora, ninguno-dice Harry, recibiendo una taza de té.

- ¿Puedo preguntarles..por qué nadie se da cuenta de que están acá? -

-Sí claro-dice Hermione-nadie notará nuestra presencia..solo aquellos que creen en nosotros y en nuestra existencia nos verán-

-Eso... ¿qué quiere decir? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Que tú crees en nosotros...sabes e intuyes que somos reales-dice Harry-y así como crees en nosotros, crees en tus propios sueños-otra vez con eso.

-Eso no es cierto-

-Sí que lo es-me contesta-si no lo hicieras, no estaríamos aquí contigo, hablando-

-Bueno me cansaron-digo enojada. Golpeo la mesa.-Es absurdo todo lo que me dicen-los miro uno por uno.

Tonks había derramado la mayor parte del contenido de su taza sobre la mesa, y en ese momento movía su mano, la cual se había quemado. Ron mira al suelo, y se rasca la cabeza. Hermione me mira fijo, y apoya su cabeza sobre su palma. Harry está cruzado de brazos y me observa con las cejas levantadas.

-Avi...tú crees en nosotros-dice-y es lo único que necesitamos-toma una de mis manos entre las suyas. Por Dios, me voy a desmayar.

Su piel es tibia y cálida. Nos miramos. Se nota que ya no es un niño, su expresión es la de un hombre que ya conoce al mundo de palmo a palmo. Yo sinceramente no sé cómo es mi reacción, lo único de lo que tengo certeza es que estoy ruborizada como si fuera un tomate. Suspiro. Menos mal que el cuarto está casi a oscuras, eso quiere decir que no ven mi color... solo las luces provenientes de sus varitas nos alumbran.

- ¿Y qué hay con mi amiga Mica? -pregunto, soltándome de Harry-ella...ella también es parte importante de...su guerra-

-Sí...estamos esperando la respuesta de Minerva-dice Alastor, mirándome con ambos ojos.

-Y.. ¿cómo se supone que llegará esa respues...? -oigo un ruido contra la puerta que da al patio. Todos miran hacia allá, y luego me miran a mí.- ¿Quieren que abra? -que pregunta tan estúpida, es obvio, sino no me mirarían así.

-Debe ser la lechuza que estamos esperando-dice Harry, levantándose-déjame que te acompañe-toma su varita y apunta hacia la puerta.

Se supone que si hay una lechuza del otro lado, no debés ponerte en alerta para luego calcinarla con un hechizo... ¿no? .

Tomo la llave que está colgada en la pared, y la introduzco en la cerradura. Abro la puerta lentamente.

Harry empuña la varita con fuerza. Una lechuza parda entra en la cocina, y me asusto, debido a que choca contra mi cara. El animal se estampa contra la heladera, que está situada detrás de mi. Lo observamos.

-Errol-murmuro, mientras sonrío. Pobre animal.

Harry toma la carta que el ave tiene entre sus garras.

_Harry:_

_Me encuentro sentada junto a la casa de la niña Micaela, en la pared contigua. Ella ya sabe de mi presencia, así que creo que ya debo actuar. En tanto, comuníquenme si todo fue bien en la casa de la niña Alejandra._

_Cualquier cambio, lo informaré._

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Nos miramos. Eso sí que es raro. Si McGonagall es el gato que Mica vio, entonces ella tuvo razón. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué ellos nos buscaban. Se lo preguntaré.

-Harry-él me mira. Respiro hondo. No a cualquiera le ocurre que el amor de su vida se le aparezca de un día para el otro en su casa, y con una remera que se le pega exquisitamente al bien formado cuerpo-quiero saber por qué nos buscaban-

-Ya te lo he dicho...tú y tu amiga son importantes para nosotros-

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo-le digo con voz dura. Me mira apesadumbrado. Asiente con la cabeza.

-A estas alturas, Voldemort debe saber de la existencia de ambas-mira al suelo-por lo que debemos protegerlas..sin ustedes nuestro mundo se vendría abajo-sonrió lacónicamente.

-Yo..yo no soy importante...Rowling es la que importa..sin ella ustedes no existirían-me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay algo de ella que tú no sabes-dice con tono sombrío. Nota que lo miro con súplica-pero no soy el indicado para contártelo-sale de la cocina, con la carta en la mano. ¿Qué será aquello sobre Rowling que no me puede contar? . Por Dios, quiero saberlo. Me encamino hacia el comedor. Oigo que mi estómago ruge. Tengo hambre y sueño.

-Hay algo que sigo sin entender-digo, mientras me siento en una silla cercana a Tonks-si soy una de los pocos que puede verlos... ¿cómo es posible que todos hayan visto a las lechuzas? -

-Porque todos creen en las lechuzas..no son una especie inventada-dice Tonks, tocándose el pelo.

-No me queda el lila-murmura.

-El rosa te queda mejor-le digo, para luego voltear a mirar a Harry. Sí, ya sé, lo miro mucho. Entiéndanme, jamás me había imaginado que lo conocería personalmente. Mi cerebro todavía no lo asimila correctamente.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntar-me dice-es cierto, todos pudieron ver a las lechuzas, pero no todos pudieron vernos a nosotros-sonríe-muy poca gente notó nuestra presencia en aquella esquina-

-Como para no verlos con semejante ropa-digo con ironía-pero...entonces eso quiere decir que puedo caminar con ustedes por la calle, y la mayoría de las personas no va a verlos-

-Exacto..tan solo los niños y los adolescentes que crean podrán vernos..-dice Ron. Se encoge de hombros-los adultos no tienen muchas esperanzas y no creen en nada-

-Yo creo en ustedes-digo rápidamente, como para terminar con la discusión.

-Lo sabemos..y eso nos honra-dice Tonks. Su cabello es rosa en este instante. -Tú debes ser una de las pocas personas que pudieron ver a Remus transformado-sonríe-tu padre no lo vio al salir-

-Pero él había desaparecido-

-No, estaba agachado debajo de tu ventana-dice Harry sonriendo.

-Ah-

-Bueno-dice Moody, levantándose de la silla-tenemos que irnos-

Se levantan al unísono.

- ¿Ya se van? -pregunto yo, triste.

Se sonríen.

-Sí, ya está amaneciendo-señala la ventana, en donde se filtran algunos rayos de sol.-Es hora que te vayas a dormir-me sonríe. Me acaricia la mejilla. Me sonrojo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Nos vemos mañana-dice Ron-no te preocupes, tú solo sal a caminar y nosotros te encontraremos...aunque lo más seguro es que te enviemos una lechuza-

Uno por uno se despiden de mí. Me resulta muy extraño que ellos, justamente ellos, sientan que yo soy importante y que me necesitan. Me siento..por Dios, me siento volar en el aire. Debe ser un sueño, solo un sueño.

Desaparecen de mi vista con un plop. Miro a mi alrededor. Cada segundo que pasa me convenzo de que todo lo imaginé. Es hora de que me acueste, ya son las siete de la mañana.

Me acuesto lentamente sobre mi cama. Miro el techo. Debe ser un sueño, demasiado real por cierto. Mis párpados me pesan. Es hora de que me duerma.

Me desperté pasado el mediodía. Me duele la cabeza, siento como si mis cabellos fuesen miles y miles de clavos que me perforan el cráneo. Los rayos del sol me molestan a la vista. No veo bien. Bajo de mi cama al suelo. ¿Qué pasó la noche anterior? . Muchas cosas vienen a mi mente en este momento. No sé...No tengo idea de qué hacer.

Me acerco al espejo y me miro. Mi reflejo me recibe de forma espantosa. Mi cabello rubio está tremendamente enmarañado, y me veo delgada. Bueno, en realidad siempre fui flaca, pero.. ¿se acentúa con el dolor de cabeza? . No lo creo.

Suena el teléfono. Dios, el sonido me molesta. Es sábado.. ¿quién puede llamar a las...doce y cuarenta y cinco? .

Debe ser Mica..o el novio de mi hermana. Atienden desde el comedor.

Segundos después, papá grita mi nombre.

- ¿Quién es? -pregunto a los gritos.

-Micaela-tomo el tubo del teléfono. Espero a que corten del otro lado.-Hola Mica...-

-Avi, escuchame-dice. La noto asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿No escuchaste las noticias? -me pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasó? -

-Atacaron un museo-

- ¿Y eso en qué nos afecta? -preguntó sarcástica.

-Un museo con cosas de Harry Potter-

- ¿Existe un museo así acá? -

-Sí...lo atacaron..y no hay huellas...tengo miedo-

-Mica... ¿no...no te hablaron? -

- ¿Quiénes? -

-Ellos...Harry y todos los demás-se queda en silencio.

-Avi.. ¿qué estás diciendo? -

-Me vinieron a ver ayer en la noche-

- ¿Quiénes? -su voz tiembla. No sé si es por miedo o porque tenga sueño.

-Harry..la Orden del Fénix completa-digo yo. Estoy convencida de que estuvieron conmigo en mi casa.

- ¿No lo habrás soñado? -sinceramente no estoy segura, de verdad que lo estoy dudando.

-No lo sé-confieso-de verdad que es confuso para mí-

-Otra cosa-me dice-¿tenés tu libro a mano?-

- ¿El sexto de Harry Potter? -

-Sí-

-Acá está-

-Abrílo-y así lo hago. No..cuan grande es mi sorpresa. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Mica...no..-

-Sí Avi...algo está pasando-me dice-no es normal-

- ¿Con los demás pasó lo mismo? -

-No..y eso es lo que me extraña más-

-Eso quiere decir que no lo soñé-digo-sí estuvieron acá, hablándome..-aprieto el libro con fuerza-salieron del libro...por eso está así-

- ¿En blanco? -pregunta.

-Sí...este libro estaba escrito..no entiendo por qué está sin ninguna palabra...-sonrío-yo me acuerdo que lo leí..-escucho un ruido en mi ventana. Miro. Hay una lechuza que me observa.

-Avi..un gato está en mi ventana-

-Acá hay una lechuza-digo-Mica, después hablamos-y corto. Me acerco a la ventana y la abro. Dejo que la lechuza, que es blanca y sé que es Hedwig. Me entrega una carta, con una letra muy prolija. Debe ser de Hermione.

_Avi:_

_Estamos todos aquí reunidos esperando a que tú y tu amiga lleguen a esta reunión. Nos complacería que estés, así conoces a los demás. Muy pocos estuvimos visitándote ayer. Te esperamos a la una de la tarde en la plaza cerca de tu casa. De seguro la conoces de memoria. Micaela debe, en este momento, estar siendo informada por McGonagall sobre los planes a seguir._

_Hermione._

¿A LA UNA? ..No voy a llegar. Me visto con rapidez y salgo de la casa. Se supone que debo avisar a dónde voy. Al carajo, tengo diecisiete años, no cinco. Corro las dos cuadras que me separan de la plaza. No creo que sea un buen lugar para encontrarse con un grupo de personas vestidas raramente, pero que sé yo.

Estoy sin aliento. Una gran cantidad de lechuzas me miran desde los árboles, desde los postes de luz, desde los techos de las casas. Todo esto me resulta tan extraño. Puedo ver a Harry sentado sobre el "subibaja", observando el suelo. Me acerco con paso lento. Hay muchas personas a nuestro alrededor. Llego hasta él.

-Hola Harry-

-Buenos días-me dice, sonriendo-te estábamos esperando-

-Sí, me imagino-caminamos hasta el círculo de personas. De repente alguien se me lanza encima-Mica-

-Avi..te creo, ahora sí te creo-me dice entre sollozos.-No lo puedo creer-

- ¿Ahora me creés? -

-Siempre te creí, boluda-me dice riendo. Se limpia las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué no empieza la reunión? -

-Están esperando a alguien-me dice con voz sombría-pero no sé a quién-oímos un plop. Miramos hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido.

Un hombre alto, rubio, apuesto, se acerca hasta nosotras. Lo miramos boquiabiertas. Es el mismo hombre que vimos en la esquina, aquel que sonreía.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es Remus-le digo de repente, mientras el desconocido habla animadamente con Harry.

-Muy bien-dice Mica-si no es Remus, cosa que estoy segura-sonríe-le hacés un chupón en la cara a...RON-

- ¿Ah sí? -digo riendo-si es Remus, cosa segura...le das un pico a...HERMIONE-

-PERO ESTÁS LOCA-me grita-te vas al carajo-

-Vos empezaste-le digo-así que jodete-

-Vos empezaste-dice enojada. Se da cuenta de que la miro con el ceño fruncido-está bien-

-Trato hecho-nos tomamos las manos riendo. Ahora tenemos que esperar a saber quién es. Se acerca a nosotras sonriendo. Sé que Mica debe estar pensando que es muy guapo, porque lo leo en su cara. Tiene la misma expresión que puso la primera vez que vio a Robert Pattinson, a Tom Felton y a Dan Radcliffe. Sonrío.

Que sea Remus, porque no voy a soportar dejarle un chupón a Ron. Se acerca, se sigue acercando...Cruzo mis dedos tras mi espalda...


End file.
